


Two thousand, eight hundred and eighty minutes

by astreamofstars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astreamofstars/pseuds/astreamofstars





	Two thousand, eight hundred and eighty minutes

"Sickbay's a go"

He hadn't expected to hear her voice right then, and it surprised him and warmed him and made his heart clutch, all at once. Her beautiful, reassuring voice sounded too frail. It hurt.

Some of the new Quorum members had tried to talk her out of this. Tried to insist that she stayed behind with the fleet, safe on Colonial One. But she couldn't help on Colonial One, and he knew that that was what she desperately needed to do right now.

He knew this wasn't about duty for her anymore. This was about love. Love for the little girl they were going to find, the little girl that she'd sheltered, played with, cared for. Love for this makeshift family that had come together in the most trying of circumstances. Love for him that made her want to be here and die alongside him, on his ship, rather than the longer, lonely, quiet death that might await her if she stayed behind.

He pictured her in sickbay. She's too thin now. Would she even be able to stand through this? He'd wanted to keep her in CIC, but hadn't dared to suggest it when she'd insisted on helping with triage. She couldn't do anything from here. There, she'd be useful.

Two days. Forty eight hours. Two thousand, eight hundred and eighty minutes. That was all the time he had left of her. The very thought made his breath tighten in his chest, tears threaten to fall. But he couldn't cry in CIC. Not when she was down there, working, giving everything she had left. He needed to do his job so she could do hers.

He'd never been prouder of her.

He choked down the lump in his throat, and opened his mouth for the next order.


End file.
